


他是光1⃣️8⃣️大结局 微虫铁

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 虫铁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444





	他是光1⃣️8⃣️大结局 微虫铁

TS是被洒在脸上的阳光唤醒的。充分的睡眠让他心情平静，闭眼享受了片刻，他终于想起昨晚上被他的男孩捆绑着强制侵犯了。  
那个该死的小骗子在哪？！  
他竟然敢在得到了他第一次后玩消失？  
愤怒和失落一齐涌上心头，他捂上自己的眼睛，知道自己是真的栽在男孩的身上了，三十多年距离的时间和空间也挡不住沉沦的心，他叹了口气坐起来，环视四周，惊喜地发现那些蜘蛛战衣都在对着自己，单膝跪地，做出统一的动作，双手在胸前比出心形，真的很像一群他的男孩在讨好他。  
男人控制不住自己上扬的心情和嘴角的弧度，闪亮亮的眼睛里面充满了斑斓的色彩。或许男孩的行为也不是那么不能接受。  
身后传来敲击声，男人回头看到一道影子飞到对面楼上，然后冲着自己做了个开窗的动作。  
男人的心都酸软了，指示Friday打开了玻璃幕墙。  
明媚的阳光洒在那道身影上，最年轻的超级英雄像电影情节一样披着高光准确地落在窗口。攀上顶棚顺了根蛛丝下来，头下脚上。  
他掀开面罩，露出半边鼻子和削薄的唇，吐出甜蜜的气息：  
“全世界最天才，最美丽，最仁慈，最富有，最招人爱慕的Tony Stark先生，您愿意给爱您到神魂颠倒的蜘蛛侠一个吻吗？”  
男人眼中的光芒都要流出来了，他凑过去，闭上眼，在红润的薄唇印上一吻。  
“ I love you，sir！”  
“ I love you ，kid！”  
同样的话同时出口，两个人笑着抱成一团。  
“其实我想去买个戒指的，”男孩换了衣服，有些羞涩地看着他的男神，“可是好容易鼓起勇气去珠宝店，我发现它们都好贵，但即使是最贵的那些，也没有任何一个配得上您。”  
他拉过男人的手，在他无名指上轻轻一吻，“所以，请等我。”  
男人笑了，拉着他站起来，在最近的战衣上轻点了一下。  
“你可以呼唤你的AI了，kid。”  
男孩歪头看了他一眼，唤了一声他的战衣姐姐。  
那件黑色的战衣化做一道流光套上他的无名指。  
“Wow～awesome!”男孩看看手指又看看男人，“那些⋯全部都是吗？”  
“肯定套满你的手。”男人抚摸着他的短发，给了他一个自信的Stark式的微笑。“戒指什么的都不重要，承诺我不管发生什么事，优先保护好自己。”  
男孩笑着抵上男人的额头，红着脸试了几次，说不出话来。反正他的身体总是快过大脑，世界上没有人比男人更重要。  
“Peter，发现你的数据需要更新，是否现在启动扫描？”Karen也学坏了。  
男孩瞄了眼男人，他耸耸肩。实际上昨天他们就应该做这件事了，这对战衣升级很重要，对男孩的安全同样关键。  
“启动扫描。”男孩兀自冷静了几秒，开启了全身扫描。  
“身体强度，精神强度，力量都有大幅提升，以现在的数据分析，至少翻倍。”  
男人在一旁神情复杂地看着他的男孩兴奋地大呼小叫，有种日了狗的无奈，咬他的到底是什么鬼东西？居然还能升级！之前男孩就很有力了，以后这日子还能过？他抚额，感觉离自己的性福生活越来越远了。  
——————————————  
“如果我不对你出手，你是不是会一直在角落里默默守护我？”吃饭时，男人突然间对男孩发问。  
男孩咳得肺都要出来了，眼睛呛出了泪花，无辜地看着男人。  
“说实话：你真的对我一点兴趣都没有？身体都没有反应？”男人总觉得不公平，明明都是喜欢，男孩只是远远的看着，没有任何冒犯的举动，是他不够吸引人吗？  
“嗯⋯”男孩含着勺子冥思苦想。“我们隔着⋯像地球到月球那么遥远，你从来也没有表现出想泡我的样子呀⋯”  
其实⋯总还是有那么一点点的小想法的。  
TS的任性全世界都知道，所以当时男孩完全没有想到，不喜欢接陌生人东西的男人会坐在他的床上，别扭地犹豫了好几秒钟，最后拍了他的肩膀。这让他后来每次回忆都心潮澎湃，总觉的在他心里，自己一开始就是不同的。  
还有把船整两半那天⋯他是那么伤心失望，男人从盔甲走出来的瞬间，他脑子全乱了，只盘旋着他来了，他真的亲自来了，他果然还是重视我的一一第一次发现那双眼睛居然那么明亮⋯  
还有后来，他走哪都搂着自己的肩，从左手换右手，就没松开过，还数次当众靠自己耳边讲悄悄话什么的⋯他当时光顾着激动了，也没想那么多⋯  
“所以都是我的错？”  
完全不知道什么是No zuo no die的TS眯起他常年盘踞着星空的大眼睛，轻咬上自己的下唇，冲局促不安的男孩抛了个媚眼。  
“你看这样呢？”  
男孩耳朵已经红透，感觉餐厅里其他超英一定都在看他们。  
男人眼看着他的男孩快速从座位跳出去，跑了老远，回头冲他射出一股蛛丝，提着就跑。  
小孩子什么的果然还是不能激。被拽在空中当风筝的TS抽空想。但是感觉还不错。

感谢上天，你终于从里到外全部属于我了。


End file.
